Whilst, in the prior art, points were frequently used which required the vehicle crossing the points to be stopped during their adjustment, in more recent times there has been an increase in the use of continuously operating points, where the vehicle can cross the points without stopping. The advantages of continuously operating points of this type are obvious: the throughput of vehicles through the rail system is greater since time is not required for braking, stopping and reaccelerating the vehicle in the region of the points.
Continuously operating points of the type mentioned at the outset are described in DE 20 2008 010 439 U1. Here, the movable rail portions of the points are displaced linearly. However, this is associated with a relatively large spatial requirement. Owing to the inertia of the system, only relatively long switching times of the points are possible. This reduces the throughput of the rail system.
Further continuously operating points are disclosed in DE 20 2008 016 78 U1. Here, the movable rail portions are arranged on a turntable and are all rotated together about a centre of rotation which corresponds to the centre of rotation of the turntable. However, the overall height of a construction of this type is substantial and in many cases requires an inherently undesirable pit.
The present invention is directed to resolving these and other matters.